


Life Lessons

by tirsynni



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were just some things a man shouldn’t do with a lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Because it’s been a while since I wrote something for which I felt I should go to Hell.

His nephew Peter was always sweet. He had warm eyes and a shy smile that never quite matched his smart mouth. 

Peter was sweet in other ways, too, and Ben always helped Peter with his clever mouth.

Ever since Richard and his beautiful wife had died, Ben had tried his best to teach Peter the important things in life. He taught him about responsibility and strength of character. He taught him how to be a man and how to treat a lady right. He couldn’t help him with his schoolwork but he could emphasize the need to do it and do it right. He taught him the need to start washing his own sheets when puberty hit, and then he taught him what came with his impending manhood.

There just were some things that he couldn’t ask his dear May to do, and Peter so loved to learn.

May slept sweetly down the hall while ‘her boys’ did ‘boy’ things. She never asked and Ben never told. Some things just weren’t appropriate for a lady’s ears.

He told this to Peter while the boy tried gamely to swallow Ben’s girth. Grey pubic hair brushed against Peter’s nose. As proud as he was aroused, Ben stroked Peter’s fine dark hair. That was his boy, determined as the day was long. He made sure to tell Peter what a fine job he was doing, because youngsters had to be told when they were doing good and taught when they were doing wrong. It was valuable to teach these lessons to the next generation. Look at all the hooligans whose parents weren’t there for them.

Peter took him deep, deeper than before, and Ben watched the movements of his pale cheeks and throat. He let himself moan quietly, too quietly for May to hear but loud enough for Peter to know he was doing a good job. Peter’s already stretched lips moved into a tight smile around Ben’s cock. Peter looked so pretty like that; he was going to be a looker when he got older.

When Ben came, Peter swallowed it all. Breathless, Ben managed to whisper what a _good_ boy Peter was. His good, sweet Peter.

He left him with a kiss on the forehead and went back to May’s side. His May, beautiful even after all these years, slept through him joining her under the sheets. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes, warm and sated.

There were just some things you didn’t ask of a lady, after all.


End file.
